List of universes within the Derp Cat Multiverse
This page covers the official list of all alternate universes existing within the Derp Cat Multiverse. History Discovery The multiverse was first theorized by philosophers and scientists in the 15th century. The idea that our reality was not the only one which existed, and that numerous others could in fact be out there, similar yet different to our own. The theory gained some traction, but remained unproved until modern appearances of Meme Gods and a myriad of other events, large and small, which proved the existence of a wider multiverse. Generally however, the universe tends to keep to it's own affairs, and most universes seem to function by this rule, with some exceptions. List Below are a list of universes currently discovered in the Derp Cat Universe. Variations of the Derp Cat Universe will also be included, despite not being discovered by the main universe. Note: Due to the amount of fictional properties existing in the Derp Cat Universe, numerous other alternate universes could be added here by association. For the sake of brevity, these universe will not be listed, but do in fact exist within the Derp Cat Multiverse. Furthermore, due to this vastness, the Derp Cat Multiverse should not be confused with the Omniverse, which encompasses all of reality. * Derp Cat Universe: The main universe presented on this wiki, unless specified otherwise. Most events take place in or relating to this universe. * Pollandball/Hetalia Universe: This universe is far different from our own, and is the home of the Polandball and Hetalia franchises within the Derp Cat Multiverse. * Universe Eden: A universe similar to our own, however in place of Earth is a similar planet that has only three continents. It was accidentally discovered during experiments conducted by Derp Cat Legion/Avian Union scientist Angelardio. Upon further inspection, the universe seemed to be nearly identical to that of a fictional RPG created by Angelardio in Middle School, proving the theory that ideas by various individuals can create an infinite amount of further universes in the already vast multiverse. The Ampiverse is theorized to be an offshoot of this reality and the main Derp Cat Universe, effectively making that universe their "child." This is also the universe in which the birb, a god of Birdism, originates. It's name comes from the Biblical paradise of the same name. IRL, this universe was conceptualized before the Derp Cat Universe, and led directly to the creation of the Dcl video games, a series of text RPGs played by Cdr and Angelardio in real life, a series of video games in the Derp Cat Universe, and the events that take place in the Ampiverse. * Ampiverse: This is the universe in which the DCL Video Games take place. It is similar to the main Derp Cat Universe, but has several cases of alternative history. This universe is also believed to be an offshoot of Universe Eden in some aspects. This universe was discovered when a native Edgelord was mysteriously teleported to the Derp Cat Universe. said Edgelord was confused about the various different events, and eventually led Derp Cat Legion to discovering the Ampiverse. They began to examine this universe, The team figured out that the main point of divergence from this timeline and the main universe is that in 2020 an unknown event creates an alternate timeline, resulting in the creation of the Ampiverse. The event also causes a massive "Island in the Seas of Time" event across the main universe, leading to the teleportation of several DCL members into Universe Eden. It's name comes from the fact that this universe was originally conceptualized inside an amphitheater. For a while, it was also known as the "Amberverse." * Cafeteriaverse: This universe is very similar to the main universe, and is believed to be an offshoot of it, or perhaps even vice versa. It is far less developed and thought out than the main universe, and much more simplistic. This universe is based on the early stages of the Derp Cat Universe that Cdr, Angelarido, and Duskwolf came up with while in their school cafeteria, hence it's name. Any content deleted from this wiki exists within the Cafeteriaverse. * Universe y͖͕̙̪e̷͇̦͙̣l͙̞̯̥l͎̙̫͔̬͈ó͔ͅw̟̯͖̮̱͟: This universe is theorized to have been the universe the Yellow Sun originates from. According to our timeline, this universe was destroyed some time in the 1990's. * Pepe Universe: Every single inhabitant of this universe looks like Pepe. That is all. * �� ��️ealm: This universe is entirely, or almost entirely, populated by Emojis. It is insanely high in Cringe levels, making it toxic to most beings. * Future Ugandan Knuckles Timeline: A universe discovered via external invasion rather than Derp Cat Legion multiversal research projects, this universe appears to be a divergent of the main universe, with it's largest difference pertaining to the country of Uganda. Specifically, the Ugandan Knuckles population. Apparently, the Knuckles of this universe were taken over by their inherent Ebola, transforming into "Super Ebola." This "Super Ebola" transformed their bodies into disgusting abominations, determined only to spread the Ebola, having lost touch with De Wae or even the need for a Queen. This universe's Uganda was briefly visited by DCL scouts, and it is believed that it's current state is the result of some kind of nuclear bombing or the coming of "De Deval", a being apparently worshipped by some of the Ugandan Knuckles. Whatever their origin, the Knuckles of this universe are incredibly hostile, having once invaded the Derp Cat Universe until a UM collation with the full support of Uganda managed to force them back. * Pingasverse(?): The theoretical universe in which the Pingas Overlord originated. This universe's existence has not been proven, nor has the theory that the Pingas Overlord is an alternate counterpart to Dr. Eggman to begin with. However, it is included here for the sake of completion. It should be noted that Derp Cat Legion is investigating the possible existence of this universe. * Devil Entity Domains: Most, if not all Devil Entities are believed to have some kind of realm or domain in which they originate from or hold complete dominion over. They are as follows: ** Sonic.exe's Realm ** Hell ** The aforementioned Universe y͖͕̙̪e̷͇̦͙̣l͙̞̯̥l͎̙̫͔̬͈ó͔ͅw̟̯͖̮̱͟ ** Zenith(?) ** Others which are yet to be discovered. * Whatever plane of existence the Meme Gods hail from. Trivia * Most of these universes are based on the real life conceptualization of the Derp Cat Universe. Others are based on memes. Category:Alternate Dimenions Category:Extradimensional Beings Category:The Derp Cat Multiverse Category:The Derp Cat Universe Category:Derp